A Little Moment
by MissCartoonGirl14
Summary: In the middle of the night, Mabel wakes up to find Dipper depressed about the breakup between Robbie and Wendy. So, its up to big sister Mabel to make him feel better again. Takes place a day after the episode Boyz Crazy. WARNING: Hints of Pinecest!


**Hey guys, here's a new story from me! If this story feels rushed, I'm sorry :(.**

** I will try to improve it, anyway I can.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls, Disney or any of the characters. If I did well... lets just say it would have been way different then it is, for example Dipper and Mabel would been best friends and Wendy wouldn't have been with Robbie to begin with (Sorry Webbie fans...)**

**Also, this is suppose to take place about a day ****after the episode Boyz Crazy.**

**(I might have to watch the episode again to add more things, because my memory is a little dry at the moment)**

**WARNING: This story contains Pinecest. Don't like, please press the back button.!**

* * *

It was currently night-time in Gravity Falls. People were sleeping peacefully in their beds, all snuggled up and warm, drifting off into dreamland.

However, not everyone was having as much sleep.

In the Mystery Shack, Mabel slowly woke up from her slumber, rubbing her eyes slowly.

_'Ugh... what time is it?'_ Mabel thought, while looking at her alarm clock beside her. 11:00pm, it read. She was just about to drift back into her fantasy dream about vampires and unicorns, when she suddenly heard the sound of sniffing coming from the other side of the room.

"Dipper" Mabel said quietly while rubbing her eyes once again. "Is that you?"

No response.

"Dipper"

Still no response.

The sniffing then turned into small sobs. Mabel got out of her bed, stretching a little before sitting upright on the side of her bed. She saw Dipper lying down, digging his face in the pillow, with tears dripping down his face.

"Dipper... are you OK?" Mabel asked, really concerned about her brother's feelings. Dipper raised his head up a little to look at Mabel, his eyes were puffy from crying.

"Yeah... I'm fine" Dipper choked out, before putting his head against the pillow again.

Mabel sighed. "Dipper, please tell me what's wrong, you don't have to hide it from me."

"Mabel, I don't want to talk about it." Dipper's voice was muffled by the pillow below him.

Mabel started to walk across the other side of the room and sat on the opposite side of Dipper's bed.

"Please Dipper, I might be able to make you feel better if you just tell me."

Dipper sighed and sat up from his earlier position. He began to speak.

"It's just that... Wendy won't talk to me after the breakup between her and Robbie... I mean... I thought I did the right thing by telling her about the song, but when I tried to ask her on a date, she rejected me, which makes me think she's still in love with Robbie...and then I realized that... that Wendy won't like me, the way I like her." Dipper frowned with more and more tears came flowing down his face.

Mabel, then wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, holding him tightly, trying to make him feel better. Dipper was a bit shocked by her sudden gesture, before returning back the hug. Dipper rested his head on her shoulder, his tears staining on her bright yellow t shirt. Mabel pats his back, slowly and softly. Dipper began to calm down, now enjoying the warmth of the hug.

"Mabel, do you think Wendy will forgive me?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper, of course Wendy will forgive you, it just might take a bit longer because she's still trying to get her thoughts straight from the breakup." Mabel said, rubbing his back gently. "Don't worry, if she doesn't forgive you, _I'm still here for you."_ Mabel then pulled Dipper closer to her and began to nuzzle his neck tenderly. Dipper blushed at his sister's sudden gesture, but quickly shook it off.

He didn't want to start thinking of his own sister in another light... but Mabel's nuzzling gave a nice feeling inside of him, a tingly sort of feel. Dipper decided to join in with Mabel's nuzzling, making Mabel let out a tiny squeak.

After a few more minutes of hugging and nuzzling , Mabel and Dipper pulled back to look into each other's eyes. Dipper suddenly found himself staring at his sister, to look for any emotions around her beautiful hazel, green tinted eyes. Mabel looked at her brother's brown, tinted emerald eyes, also looking for any signs of emotion.

Both of them saw a sense of passion and love... not just sibling love but real, irreplaceable, genuine _love._

Suddenly, their faces were painted in deep crimson blushes. They both looked away from each other.

"Sorry" both of them said at the same time, feeling a little embarrassed. Their checks still flushed from the contact. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mabel decided to be the first one to speak.

"Feeling better?" Mabel said, wiping a tear from Dipper's cheek.

"Yeah, I feel much better now, thanks Mabel for helping me" Dipper said, with a small smile forming on his lips.

Mabel grinned. "You're welcome, I'm just glad you're alright now." With one last hug between the pair, Mabel started to head back to her bed when Dipper gripped on Mabel's hand.

"Wait, can you please... stay with me tonight" Dipper said.

"Ok." Mabel replied. Dipper shuffled over, so that there's space for Mabel. She then got under Dipper's bed sheets and snuggled right next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Good night Mabel" Dipper whispered in Mabel's ear, which tickled her slightly.

"Good night dipping sauce" Mabel whispered back as they drifted off to sleep.

They both had good dreams that night, all because of the little moment they shared together.

* * *

***sigh* Why do I feel like Dipper and Mabel are OOC in this story. ****  
**

**Overall, I don't know what to think about this, not the best thing I wrote but at least it's not as bad as I thought it was going to turn out. **

**Unrelated random update notes:**

**1.) ****I will be updating A Kitten's Tail soon with Chapter 4 part 2 (Two pets and a bunch of arrows)**

**2.) ****Still waiting for episodes to come out... Dam you Disney!**

**3.) ****Wonder over Yonder is coming out this summer (Yay!)**

**4.) ****Last thing... you can review if you want to and tell me what you think. If you liked it, disliked it, loved it or despised it. Could I have done more with it? Also, please give constructive criticism. **


End file.
